


The World Can Wait

by keiramarcos, slyly



Series: by Keira Marcos [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, Гармония, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Уизлигад, романтика, флафф
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 22:20:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20316922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keiramarcos/pseuds/keiramarcos, https://archiveofourown.org/users/slyly/pseuds/slyly
Summary: У Гермионы есть вопрос к Гарри, решившему переехать в Рим.





	The World Can Wait

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The World Can Wait](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/510019) by Keira Marcos. 

> Разрешение получено.

Дверь спальни Гарри открылась, и он, тут же прикрывшись одеялом, сел.  
— Что-то не так?   
— Мы можем поговорить? — спросила Гермиона, переминаясь с ноги на ногу в дверном проеме.   
— Конечно, — ответил Гарри, приглашающе махнув рукой.   
Гермиона слегка вздрогнула, забравшись на постель, поэтому он откинул одеяло и, пока она благодарно протискивалась под него, молча приказал своему члену успокоиться.  
Гермиона прижалась к Гарри теснее, и тут он понял, что снова лежит.  
Спустя мгновение Гермиона сделала глубокий вдох, но ничего не сказала.   
— Это было, конечно, странно даже для нас, но если бы мне нужно было поговорить, то я бы это заметил, — сухо произнес Гарри.   
Гермиона слегка рассмеялась и прижалась к нему крепче, так что он смог полностью укрыть ее.   
— Я... Ты действительно переезжаешь в Рим?   
— Да, — ответил Гарри. — Это прекрасная возможность, к тому же я так упорно трудился ради этого. Это все из-за Рона. Он довольно ясно высказал все, что думает о моих намерениях и насколько глупым меня считает, хотя, я думаю, что он завидует. Прошло уже чертовски много времени с тех пор, как я позволял его комплексу неполноценности впутывать меня в неприятности.   
— У него были планы на нас, — вздохнула Гермиона. — И теперь он не понимает, как смириться с тем фактом, что мы не соответствуем его ожиданиям.   
— Он ведь тебя обвиняет в том, что вы расстались, ты знаешь это?   
— Расстались? — фыркнула она. — Мерлин, Гарри, мы-то поцеловались всего лишь однажды, а он вел себя так, как будто мы уже женаты. Он пытался заставить меня оставить родителей в Австралии. Но я дала им слово, что если выживу, то верну им память. А для Рона мое обещание не имело никакого значения просто потому, что они не помнили меня.   
— Я слышал, как Молли говорила ему об этом, поскольку так будет проще удержать тебя в магическом мире, ведь твои родители не будут влиять на тебя и вытягивать в этот "нелепый мир магглов".   
— Честно говоря, я ее терпеть не могу, — сердито выпалила Гермиона. — Я видела ее вчера, и она сквозь зубы назвала меня шлюхой, когда проходила мимо.  
Гарри фыркнул, за что Гермиона ткнула его в живот, но он перехватил ее руку и поцеловал.   
— Мне жаль.   
— Да нет же. Я имею в виду, это же смешно. Но она просто нелепа, поскольку ведет себя так, как будто это я разрушила жизнь Рона тем, что не начала встречаться с ним после войны.   
— Он довольно быстро катится на дно, и вся семья знает это, — пожал плечами Гарри. — Мне кажется, что они все действительно ожидали: ты выйдешь за него замуж, чтобы тянуть его всю оставшуюся жизнь. Благодаря тебе он окончил Хогвартс, так что мешает тебе помочь построить ему карьеру?   
— Это же ужаснейший из кошмаров, — пробормотала Гермиона. — Но да, я с легкостью могу себе представить, что именно этого они и хотели. К тому же, это как раз то, чего желали Джинни и Рон, так что это вполне нормально. Ведь мы не семья.   
Гарри отчетливо осознал это в тот день, когда сообщил Джинни, что они никогда больше не будут вместе. После разрыва никто из Уизли не желал с ним разговаривать. Даже Фред и Джордж отвернулись от него, а потому он не был особенно удивлен, когда они связались с ним через банк с предложением выкупить его долю в их бизнесе.   
— Она обвинила меня, — пробормотал Гарри.   
— Что?   
— Джинни обвинила меня в смерти Перси, — пояснил он. — Она сказала, что я обязан ей и всей ее семье тем, что Перси погиб во время финальной битвы. Война тянулась так долго, и он бы не умер, если бы я сделал все, что должен, раньше.   
— И как же, согласно ее ожиданиям, ты должен был расплатиться с ними?   
— Жениться на ней и во искупление своего греха разделить с Уизли все мое семейное состояние. Более того, Джинни потребовала отдать ее родителям все деньги, что я унаследовал от Сириуса, поскольку я их не заслужил. На что я послал ее далеко и надолго.  
— Гарри! — ахнула Гермиона.  
— Ну, это не все, что я ей сказал, но ты уловила главную мысль. Не знаю, что она там рассказала остальным, да и меня это не очень волнует. Рон уже показал нам свое истинное лицо за эти годы, и доверять ему действительно не стоит.   
— Точно, — и, шумно выдохнув, Гермиона продолжила: — Я хочу поехать с тобой.   
— В Рим?   
— Куда бы ты ни отправился, — она подняла голову и посмотрела ему в глаза.   
Гарри запустил руку в ее распущенные волосы, обхватывая затылок.   
— Ми...  
— Ты все, что у меня есть.  
— Твои родители... — Гермиона покачала головой, и Гарри замолчал.   
— Им ненавистно находиться здесь, и они хотят вернуться в Австралию как можно скорее, — Гермиона глубоко вздохнула. — Они настаивают на том, чтобы я отправилась с ними и выбросила палочку. Говорят, что магия не принесла им ничего, кроме горя, но я не могу... Я не могу отказаться от магии, Гарри. Я люблю их, но если послушаюсь, то буквально уничтожу себя.   
— Я понял, — пробормотал Гарри, в то время как его пальцы скользили по ее кудрям. — Уверен, что МКМ смогут предоставить тебе комнату, а также предложат какое-нибудь место, как только узнают, что ты в этом заинтересована.   
— Они предлагают уже несколько месяцев, — призналась Гермиона, чувствуя, как покраснели ее щечки. — Но я отказывала им, потому что ты оставался здесь.   
— Что? Гермиона, пожалуйста, не отказывайся от таких возможностей ни ради меня, ни ради кого-то другого. Ты заслуживаешь только лучшего.   
Она почувствовала, как на глаза навернулись слезы, и снова тяжело вздохнула.   
— Ты такой глупый, Гарри Поттер.   
Он хотел было начать спорить, но Гермиона прикоснулась своими губами к его, и только сейчас Гарри понял, насколько неважные разговоры они вели. И немедля ответил на ее поцелуй, потому что он, может быть, и идиот, но уж точно не дурак. Под покровом этой внезапной и крышесносной страсти теплились чувства полного принятия и уюта, с которыми он теперь ни за что не желал расставаться.  
Оторвавшись друг от друга, они пытались восстановить дыхание.   
— Я... — начала Гермиона.   
— Я не обращал внимания, да? — спросил Гарри, на что она только слегка фыркнула. — В свою защиту хочу сказать, что ведь это ты говорила мне все, что нужно знать — с тех пор, как мне стукнуло одиннадцать, — с ухмылкой заметил он, а Гермиона лишь нахмурилась в ответ. — Серьезно, сама подумай.   
— Я... не хотела давить на тебя или рушить нашу дружбу, но ты всегда был моим единственным, Гарри. И, полагаю, что я просто устала ждать, когда ты заметишь меня или четко дашь понять, что между нами никогда ничего не будет, — и, вздохнув, она положила голову ему на грудь. — Безответная любовь — это ужасно.   
— Для протокола, я считаю, что это абсолютно необходимо, — Гарри погладил ее по спине, чувствуя, как она расслабляется. — Рон вел себя так, как будто ты принадлежишь ему, потому что мы были друзьями. И я не хотел, чтобы, глядя на меня, ты видела подобное дерьмо.   
— Я бы никогда так не считала, — твердо сказала Гермиона. — Ты не мог поверить, что достоин чего-то. И это заставляло меня все сильнее ощущать необходимость выследить твою тетку и прибить ее.   
— Петуния Дурсль заплатит за свои грехи... когда-нибудь, — заверил ее Гарри. — Для таких людей, как она, просто нет ничего святого. Я понял это в тот момент, когда Дамблдор так и не отправился в свое следующее великое приключение. Он остался в подвешенном состоянии, поскольку был наказан, и я никогда не узнаю: действительно ли мне нужно было умереть, чтобы избавиться от крестража, и правда ли я был им. Дамблдор сделал все возможное, чтобы я в это поверил, а Снейп следовал его предписаниям.  
— Я хочу нанять некроманта, — фыркнула Гермиона. — Чтобы он воскресил их, и я смогла их пытать.   
— Жестоко и незаконно, — усмехнулся Гарри. — Давай просто отправимся в Рим и будем жизнь полноценной волшебной жизнью. В Британии нас ничего не держит. И мы заслуживаем лучшего, как ни крути.   
— Давай соберемся и уедем сегодня же, — предложила Гермиона. — Мы можем провести все лето на пляже, прежде чем начнется твоя программа, а я поступлю в Международную Академию Магии.   
— Звучит как отличный план, — согласился Гарри и прижал ее крепче, когда она попыталась встать с постели. — Еще немножечко, давай просто побудем вот так, вдвоем, хоть на мгновение. Мир может и подождать.  
— Конечно.


End file.
